


The Guardian Of Emotions

by ItzZaira



Series: The Dreamtale Twins [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), And Made Two Skeleton Babies On The Way, Apples, Babybones (Undertale), Backstory, Gen, How Do I Tag, How the guardian turned into a tree, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shock, Uncorrupted Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: A long time ago...A lady- no, a young woman, oh so strong, had all the power and magic in the world..It was her power, her magic, that allowed people to feel emotions.. happiness, sadness, love...But, these emotions were only being able to be felt, aslong as she used her magic on you..The woman could not use her magic on everyone, forever...And then there were the power hungry villagers, who wanted to steal her magic...So, she did what was best...Gave up her physical form. Her roots, oh so strong, growing, protecting, giving emotions to everyone in the multiverse...Accidently creating two sons in the progress.OrThe tale of Dream and Nightmare's mother, the guardian of emotions.
Relationships: Brotherly Love - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), The guardian & Dreamtale twins
Series: The Dreamtale Twins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Guardian Of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to
> 
> ## MiraiAmaterasu 
> 
> For giving me the inspiration for this story! I really recommend checking them out! Though I still don't know how to put links- does anyone know?

_A long time ago..._

_A lady- no, a young woman, oh so strong, had all the power and magic in the world.._

_It was **her** power, **her** magic, that allowed people to feel emotions.. happiness, sadness, love..._

_But, these emotions were only being able to be felt, aslong as **she** used **her** magic on you.._

_**The woman** could not use her magic on everyone forever..._

_And then there were the power hungry villagers, who wanted to steal **her** magic..._

_So, **she** did what was best..._

_Gave up **her** physical form. _ _Her roots, oh so strong, growing, protecting, giving emotions to everyone in the multiverse..._

* * *

The guardian of emotions.

Thats what most people called her.

No one actually knew her name. Almost no one knew what she looked like. No one knew what she sounded like.

All that the people knew, was that this myserterious person was a tall lady, with long, wavy hair.. what colour? No one knew. Skintone? No idea. Eyecolour? Still no information.

Just a tall lady, with long, wavy hair.

Everywhere she went, she brought happiness, sadness, love, misery, confusion, anger... everywhere she went, she brought _emotions_.

Emotions were new. No one had ever been able to feel anything before..

Everywhere the figure went, she brought these new feelings with her.. but everytime she left, those emotions disappeared, once again..

People grew sad, angry, miserable, at the lady.. why would she introduce them to such beautiful feelings if she was going to take them away again?

The woman had wanted to give them _love..._

But she gave them _hate_ instead.

The guardian had given them positive emotions.. but everytime she left, those emotions were replaced with hate and anger. Negative emotions were born.

Suddenly, every village she left felt sad.

Suddenly, they _felt._

While normally feeling anything at all would be celebrated, the humans and monsters had grown angry. Oh, so angry. It hurt the guardian to leave these villages like that.. but she had to move on.

She had to _run._

It wasn't because she wanted to..

But, once, when helping a village.. her powers, these "emotions" had been found out...

And those villagers were so, so... _selfish._

Oh, so selfish.

Those people wanted to keep her magic for themselfs.. to _sell_ emotions for money. To use her... that was the _last_ thing the guardian wanted.

And so, she was on the run.

Running...

Running..

More running..

Misery. Sadness. Anger. Hate.

Those were the only emotions the guardian could give the villages.

She couldn't use all of her magic at once.

She couldn't use her magic on _so many people_ at once. 

So sadly, at one point, she took her magic away again.

But.. the lady had enough.

She couldn't deal with this any longer..

Something had to be done.

One day, the lady fled, to not a village, but to the woods, close to it. She searched.. and searched.. until, she found what she was looking for.

A tree plant, so small, it had yet to grow.

The guardian smiled, walking towards the plant. It was on an open field, on a hill. She could see the village from here. Perfect.

The guardian got an idea..

Trees grew strong. They lived for so long.. their roots were in the earth.. feeding of the earth.. giving life to earth... 

Yes. This would do the job.

The guardian could give everybody emotions, all at once, by giving their magic to the tree. 

It wasn't much, but the guardian was such a small thing compared to the earth. She couldn't be everywhere at once. And who would think to look at a tree for the magic? 

But.. one sacrifice must be made..

The guardian knew, that by giving her magic to the tree, she would not only need to give up her magic, but also, her life. Her form. Everything. Would it be worth it?

The guardian looked around. The world was grey, no one was happy, nothing seemed alive, everything was silent. Give up your magic, or live in an empty world?

...

The guardian's hands lit up with powerful magic, one gold, the other violet, before placing her hands on top of the plant. She watched- _felt_ her magic leave her body, feeling weaker, feeling everything start to become darker.. darker.. darker.. 

As the guardian opened her eyes again, she saw the plant becoming stronger.. stronger.. bigger.. brighter.. under her, violet and gold magic spread through the ground, glowing, looking like the roots of the tree.. she sky became brighter, brighter..

Before everything went black.

* * *

...

She woke up to the sound of birds chirping, which made her snap her head up. What was that sound?! She had never heard it before..

Immediately, she was taken back by how _colourful_ the world around her looked. How _alive_ the world looked. In awe, the guardian looked around.

The birds were singing, the plants looked more alive, and the village..

...

She could hear actual noise from the village.. from people talking, laughing, playing.. there was life in what used to be a dead place.

The guardian smiled- before freezing, as she realized. She should be dead.

In a panic, the guardian looked around, gasping in shock once seeing the.. "plant"

The plant was not a plant anymore.

It was a big, strong, _fully grown,_ tree, which had gotten big, the trunk seemed big and strong, there were lots of leaves, which were all different shades of green.. there were apples growing in the tree. But not normal ones..

There were _black and golden_ apples growing in the tree..

Silently, the guardian walked over to the tree, touching one of the black apples. She felt her own magic, but only the negative part of it. With her other hand, she reached out to a golden apple, feeling positivity in that one. But.. what made here freeze were not just the apples.

It were her arms.

Why?

Well,

*inhale*

...

**_WHY WERE HER ARMS MADE FROM WOOD?!_ **

The guardian pulled her hands back, looking shocked, as indeed, her hands and arms looked like were made from _wood,_ even some branches sticking out. Looking at her body, she saw, her legs, her stomach, _every_ _inch of her body-_ was made, from wood. 

As she touched her face, her hands brushed against her hair- which felt like she was touching leaves. Looking down, she noticed she was wearing a long dress, made from leaves and flowers, not wearing any shoes.

She needed a mirror. But.. she couldn't just.. leave the tree. It had her magic now, didn't it? So, what if someone tried to steal its magic again?

No. Looking at herself could wait. For now, she just watched the tree in awe, trying to understand what was happening.

First off, how was she alive? The guardian knew she should be dead. As the guardian put her hand on the trunk of the tree, she yelped as a triangle lit up in white. And.. her hand went through the tree. She quickly pulled her hand back. The triangle faded away.

Magic appeared on the tree, three dots in shape of a triangle appeared. Before magic traced around the dots, and faded away.

...

The guardian did as she saw, tracing a triangle on the trunk of the tree. A glowing, white triangle appeared, spinning and getting bigger, until a door was formed, and opened on its own. The inside glew white. 

The guardian blinked, before very slowely, she walked inside.

The door disappeared.

The two apples the guardian had just touched, started to glow.

* * *

...inside the tree, was a house. The guardian was sure it was a house.

Why?

Well, she somehow found herself in a hall. As she looked around, she saw that the floors and walls had the same kind of brown as the tree, or atleast, close to it. A yellow and purple carpet was on the floor. As the guardian continued walking, she found a living room, with two, big couches in dark brown, and light brown cushions on it. On the couch, there were also two blankets, one purple, one gold. On the floor, there was the same carpet as before. There was a table in the middle. It was a bit bare of a room.

As the guardian looked around, she found a kitchen, a bathroom, and two.. bed rooms?

Yeah, there were two bed rooms in this house, for some reason.. one in gold, and the other in violet, again. Why those colours? Was it because those colours represented ~~her~~ the trees magic? 

But if so, why were there two bed rooms? 

As the guardian found the bathroom, she also finally found a mirror, and looked at herself in shock. 

She was indeed, made out of _wood,_ even some branches sticking out here and there. Her hair was made out of green leaves, and she discovered a flowercrown on her head. What shocked her most, were her eyes.

Well... could those be called eyes?

Yes, the shape of the eyes were there.. but they were empty. No pupils, no iris, nothing. Just.. white. Like... eyesockets, but white.

Shocked and confused, the guardian walked outside again, yelping as the door disappeared, the moment she left. Huh..

Her eyes caught sight of the tree again, but that wasn't really what got her attention. The two apples she had touched before... they were glowing... the black apple glew more, while the golden one glew softly...

The guardian frowned, not sure why it was doing that, until the black one was consumed by light- and fell.

As it hit the ground it became bigger, until, the glow stoppe-

?!

...

Okay.

...

**_WHERE DID THAT BABY COME FROM?!_ **

The guardian gasped in shock, as in fact- a _baby_ layed in front of her feet, sleeping peacefully, wrapped around in a violet blanket.

"But- uh- uhm- huh?!"

The guardian was speechless. Where.. why.. how?!

She didn't notice the glow of the golden apple getting stronger and stronger, falling aswel.. consumed by white... before taking shape of a baby too, wrapped around in a golden blanket.

The guardian blinked. She blinked at again. Closed her eyes for ten seconds, before opening them again. Nope. Mystery babies were still there.

"....Where did you come from...?" The guardian asked softly, kneeling down besides the two infants, not sure if they could hear her. The first thing she quickly noticed about them, is that both of them were skeleton monsters. Huh...

Hesitantly, she touched the purple ones cheekbone-

_Feeling her own magic in its soul._

The guardian yelped, pulling her arm back. No.. that was impossible...

She touched the golden ones cheek aswel. She felt her own magic again.

...

The guardian took in a deep breath, before, deciding to check them. That should help, right?

**Act**

**Check**

. . .

**The Guardian of Negativity**

**HP: infinite**

**ATK: ?**

**DEF: ?**

**-Older twin to The Guardian of Positivity, oldest son of The Guardian of Emotions. [Also known as "The Tree of Feelings"]**

**The Guardian of Positivity**

**HP: infinite**

**ATK: ?**

**DEF: ?**

**-Younger twin to The Guardian of Negativity, youngest son of The Guardian of Emotions. [Also known as "The Tree of Feelings"]** ****

...

"....my sons...?" The guardian whispered, putting her strange hands on both of the babies heads. "I.. I'm a mother...? But.. how...?"

The guardian looked at the tree, before looking at the babies. Remembering what their stats had said, she froze with realization. Ofcourse...

Someone had to protect this magic, no matter what... the guardian gave up her form, so, she couldn't do it... so the tree- _...she_ created herself two guardians- _sons,_ on accident..

...

...Did that mean they both possessed half her magic aswel?

Suddenly, the guardian felt horrible. Sure, this had helped the world- yes, she had always wanted to be a mom. But.. not like this... giving her burden to her _sons_ (oh god, she actually was a mom now) was the last thing she wanted, to give them such big responsibility? And who was going to take care of them? She couldn't even touch the-

...

the guardian stopped thinking once she realized that she was touching both twins on their head. And froze into place as the purple one started to move, eyesockets trying to open.

As his eyesockets opened, a pair of big, violet eyes appeared, curious, confused. He looked at the guardian. The guardian sat straighter.

Could he actually see her..?

"...hello.." the guardian waved a bit. She didn't get a reaction.

Without warning, the baby let out a giggle, hands reaching out to the guardian. The guardian didn't think he could actually see her.. that couldn't be, right?

But now that she thought about it.. people had always had theories.. that babies were more aware than they looked.. if she was correct, the baby just knew she was here, but would forget this as he became more aware.. 

Silently, she reached out to both of them, somehow managing to grab the twins, holding them both in her arms.

"...you need names.." the guardian just seemed to realize, their checks hadn't mentioned any names. Right. She was their mom. She was supposed to give them names. 

The golden one had opened his eyes too, a pair of golden eyelights looking at her curiously. Before he squealed in delight, eyelights taking shape of stars, smiling as he reached out to the guardian. The purple one was calm, looking softly, curiously at their mother. The guardian blinked.

They.. they both were the new guardians.. right..? One for positivity, one for negativity? Maybe she could give them names based on that?

She thought. Before remembering their rooms. There had been sun in the golden ones room, a moon in the violet ones room. Maybe she could name them Sun and Moon? No, that was too basic. Gold en Violet? She wasn't even trying at this point. But then what..

She looked at both babies. Well.. they represented emotions.. didn't they?

...

"Nightmare." The guardian flopped out when looking at the violet one. Nightmare? Was that a good idea? It felt right...

She looked at the golden one. His eyelights still had star shapes, looking at her in awe. Before he started squealing again, closing his eyes, and reaching out to the guardian.

...

"..Dream." the guardian said slowely, looking at her other son. The baby opened his eyes, eyelights back to normal, before giggling. He seemed to have heard her.

Dream and Nightmare? It.. it felt right.. and it certainly suited them... and they fit perfectly with each other..

Nightmare was much calmer then Dream, looking at the guardian with curiosity. Both seemed to realize she was there, but she didn't think they could actually see her. If her theory was correct, they would forget about her as they became more aware.

...yeah... Dream and Nightmare.. those names are perfect. 

The guardian got up, turning around, feeling the babies falling asleep in her hold. She looked at the tree, before looking at herself. She realized.. she looked just like the tree. Even the colour of her "skin" and "hair" was the same as the trunk of the tree and its leaves. Did that mean that her spirit was trapped in the tree?

Remembering the check, she remembered that it mentioned that she was also known as "the tree of feelings". So... she sort of, was the tree now. That felt.. strange.

But that explained why that "house" inside the tree (how did it even get there?) looked like her dream house. She looked up at the tree. It- _her magic_ had known there would be twins. Why else would there be two bed rooms? But... how?

What she didn't know, the apples that had fallen, were the apples she had touched. She had first touched the black one, so Nightmare had been created first. Dream was born two minutes later. Her magic had felt her touch. It was done on purpose, as two guardians had been needed, one for positivity, one for negativity. The rooms were destined for the young guardians. 

The guardian blinked. So.. she was a tree now. The tree of feelings? It felt weird, but, it was fine. She could get used to it.

She noticed that both twins had fallen asleep in her hold, so she walked over to the tree. Uh.. how was she supposed to trace that triangle without dropping the babies?

It took her a while, but she managed to use her elbow to trace the triangle, and the door opened once again, before the guardian walked inside. As the door closed, it was no longer white, but a mix of violet and gold.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this is my story on how the tree and twins were created. And for those yogurts out there-
> 
> ****  
> _Yes, Dream and Nightmare are biological twins._  
> 
> 
> There are people that say they're not related? But.. they have the same mother? But since they were created by the same person, and both have her magic, yes, they are related, yes, they are biological twins. No Dreamcest here!!!!
> 
> Would anyone like a second chapter, with the guardian watching over the twins as they grow up?
> 
> I'm sorry if this story seems strange..
> 
> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
